The present invention pertains to farm implements and more particularly to multiple-section farm implements which have a rearwardly foldable wing frame that is stabilized against yawing during a soil cultivating operation by means of elongated, flexible reinforcing members, such as cables or chains, which extend from the main frame to the outer ends of the wing frame. More specifically, the present invention pertains to improved apparatus for attaching the aforesaid flexible reinforcing members to a main frame of the implement whereby stabilization of the wing frame against damaging or destructive yaw is assured during a cultivating operation, while also assuring that the flexible reinforcing members do not sag and become tangled, either during folding of the wing frame or during transportation of the implement to another location.
Farm implements of the type just described are relatively wide and became available upon commercialization of the large tractors which are needed for towing them. The wing frame can be folded rearwardly to reduce the width of the implement during transportation from one location to another, hence permitting passage through gates, pulling along highways, etc.
The wing frame, when unfolded to an operating configuration, is stabilized against destructive yaw by means of flexible reinforcing members which are secured to the outer ends of the wing frame and to the main frame toward the front end thereof. Reinforcing members such as cables or chains tend to go slack upon folding the implement, and thus sag when the wing frame is folded, unless slack-preventive means are provided. Otherwise, the flexible reinforcing members will drag on the ground and can become tangled or else snagged on obstacles which would otherwise be cleared when folding the wing frame or during transportation of the implement to another location.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved multiple-section earth working implement having a rearwardly foldable wing frame.
Another object is to provide means for attaching flexible reinforcing members, such as chains or cables, to the main frame of the aforesaid type of earth working implement.
Still another object is to provide means which prevent slackening of the flexible reinforcing members during folding or unfolding of the wing frame of the aforesaid type of earth working implements.
Yet another object is to provide means for latching the flexible reinforcing members at a selected location on the main frame of an earth working implement of the aforesaid type, and whereby said members can be unlatched for rearward movement while fully extended, to thus prevent the sagging thereof.
Even another object is to provide a latching means of the aforesaid type whereby unlatching occurs automatically when the wing frame of the implement is raised to an intermediate configuration just prior to being folded to a transporting configuration.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and the appended claims.